Star wars:Traitor
by Dark tales 230
Summary: Jason Zar is in love and his friend Tesh has accuesed him of following the dark side.A duel against friend endures for the good and evil more chapters will be coming up please review


**Star Wars: Traitor**

**Chapter One: Friend against Friend**

'I hate you!' Jason Zar yelled to his used to be best friend.

'You are a traitor to the Galactic Alliance !' Tesh Wahl yelled back at him.

'Tesh what are you on about?' Mara Killey asked.

'He has killed three Jedi Mara' Tesh told Mara.

'You liar they attacked me!' Jason yelled back

'Tesh what are you going to do then?' Mara yelled back.

'What needs to be done my love' Tesh replied.

'See Mara the Jedi have turned against me, they fear my power!' Jason told Mara.

'Tesh don't do this, Why do you have to kill him?' Mara started to sob.

'He is a risk he could rise the Sith he must be killed' Tesh quickly replied taking his lightsabre of his belt an ignited it the orange light showed his sad face.

'You will try' was the reply from Jason as he took his robe of and ignited his sliver lightsabre.

'No Tesh don't kill him please!' Mara begged.

Tesh and Jason jumped and met in midair there blades hissed and crackled, Tesh attacked Jason ducked. Tesh ran to him Jason defended himself whirling his blade in front of him, Tesh clashed his lightsabre against Jason's they stood toe to toe using the force to guide there lightsabre's Jason back flipped away then Mara ignited her purple lightsabre and blocked Tesh's strike.

'So your going to join him then?' Tesh asked her.

'I cannot let you kill him Tesh he's my friend!' Mara cried back.

'You choose him over me? My love' Tesh's eyes filled with tears.

'I am not going let you kill him!' Mara yelled out in rage raising her lightsabre, Tesh pushed her away with the force she hit the ground head first and fell unconscious.

'No! don't you dare touch her!' Jason yelled out in rage.

'Don't you touch her!' Tesh's voice ordered.

Jason's eyes filled with flames. 'You can't tell me what I can't do!'

'You have let your anger and fear take over-' Tesh began.

'I do not need your lectures Tesh we both know only one of us can walk away' Jason said but it did not sound like him.

'Your are the thing you swore to destroy' Tesh answered back.

'No!' Jason yelled and stretched out his hand lighting forked out Tesh deflected it with his lightsabre.

'Then this is it!' Tesh yelled and jumped at Jason.

There lightsabre's clashed, Jason got into his own form Kasbah Tesh knew this form had little weakness it had a good attack and defence.

Jason let his rage take over and used heavy attacks Tesh blocked and defended for that's all he could do. The lightsabres blocked then went above there heads both off them pushing at the other one and then they jumped over the edge.

Mara heard the lightsabres clash and when she saw Tesh and Jason jump off the platform she got up and went to the edge.

Stood toe to toe on a pipe leading to a plasma generator Jason kept on battering Tesh's defence, Tesh cut the bottom half of Jason's lightsabre the sliver blade disappeared Tesh kicked Jason he fell on his back against the generator Tesh pointed his blade at him.

'So you finally learned to become ruthless!' Jason yelled out.

'No good will always win over evil' Tesh answered back.

'You will not take her away from me!' Jason enraged snarled back his eyes the colour of fire.

Tesh was confused 'Who are you on about?'

Mara ran down the platform and saw Tesh getting ready to strike Jason who had no weapon she threw her lightsabre towards him.

Jason all of a sudden had a purple lightsabre and was pushing Tesh's lightsabre with it.

Jason stood up 'This is the end for you' he informed Tesh

Jason spun Mara's lightsabre there were three crackles when Tesh blocked then a pain hit his left leg then he realized he had no left leg.

Mara lost sight of them they had moved out off sight.

Tesh collapsed against the generator his lightsabre fell down the abyss of black he groaned out in pain.

'See I am not blind I am no Sith Tesh I am in love with Mara' Jason told him his eyes full of hatred.

Tesh extended an arm trying to force push he was to weak.

'I am sorry Tesh your suffering starts here' Jason smiled and forced pushed Tesh into the plasma beam.

Tesh screamed then all went black in an instant and in great pain.

Jason jumped to a platform and Mara ran to him and hugged him Jason stroked her hair.

'Where's Tesh?' she asked

'He had a fall, Mara I love you' he told her.

'I love you to' was the answer.


End file.
